A little Tied Up
by Rosa Clearwater
Summary: Or, when Finch gets wrapped up in the details. (Sick Fic, Oneshot, Slight Fluff)


The streetlights of New York City barely illuminated one of the many streets in the city. The hour was early enough where beams of light were still beginning to creep in on the city but dark enough to make a difference. No matter, Reese needed little help taking down this particular perpetrator. The scared kid stood a few feet away, hands shaking around the cold gun as he aimed it at Mr. Reese.

Never stood a chance.

"First mistake, your hands are shaking." Reese lunged gracefully to the side, shadows dancing around him as light flickered on the well-tailored suit. The kid pulled the trigger but it harmlessly smashed into a nearby tree. The gun was soon knocked out of the kid's hands but the idiot still wouldn't go down without attempting to fight.

"Second, you're off balance." Two punches in and the kid tried to land one on Reese. Key word being tried. John danced around his opponent, taking his time with the easy workout. That is until something distracted him.

"Achoo!" However John knew no one else was in the vicinity. Which could only mean one thing: a little birdie was sick. _His_ little birdie, in particular.

"You okay?" He asked aloud, distracting the kid. This allowed him to punch the would-be perpetrator and knock him onto the unsympathetic cement.

"Just fine, Mr. Reese." Came the answer. Reese merely raised an eyebrow as a short muffled coughing could be heard next.

"Of course you are, Finch." A groan from beneath him caught his attention, and Reese noticed the kid was still curled up in pain on the cement. He merely texted Carter the address and became focused on listening to Finch to see exactly what was up.

"Now be a good kid and don't get into too much trouble."

"Screw you!"

"Language," he lightly scolded while walking away. Time for someone else to take out the trash, for once.

Entering the slightly chilly library, Reese was greeted by the sight of Bear lying down a few feet from Finch in concern. The genius in question seemed completely focused on the computer screen in front of him, only taking a little time to sniffle. John would have found it almost adorable had it not been for the fact that the moment had been interrupted by another coughing fit. This one seemed a little harsher and John took a few steps forward because he wanted to help even if he knew the private man would be ashamed. Fortunately, the fit ended almost as quickly as it started.

"That doesn't sound like alright to me, Harold." John started but was interrupted by Harold nearly jumping in his seat out of fright. Said billionaire swiftly recovered himself and turned in his chair revealing an uncharacteristically red nose and a slightly grey pallor.

"Mr. Reese," Finch started, with a raspier voice than normal "My well being is of no concern. It appears we have another number. And this one seems a bit more urgent."But he was interrupted not by himself but by John.

"You need to rest Finch. I can't have you distracting me during the missions if you're sick." Harold got out of the chair this time and glared at Reese, ignoring his body's protests at the sudden movement.

"If I remember correctly, Mr. Reese, you work for me. If I also remember correctly, it is your to stop crimes in advance not play nurse." He snapped for a moment and Reese's eyes narrowed at his boss.

"I'm sorry… that was rather rude of me. However this number is much more important than my well-being-" Harold trailed off, looking around the library for something in particular.

"Looking for something, Harold?"

"Yes, it appears that I've misplaced some pills." He took off his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. "It seems I have a little headache but otherwise I'm perfectly functional, Mr. Reese."

"I'll go to pharmacy nearby and buy some over-the-counter. I'll be back shortly." Reese speak for 'don't leave or else'. Harold glared at his retreating back for a few moments. However once Mr. Reese left the library, Finch smiled grimly.

"C'mon Bear, we need to investigate a little before Mr. Reese decides I'm too sick for this." He ignored Bear's slight protest at leaving when it was clearly disobeying unspoken orders. Grabbing Bear's leash, Finch mentally prepared himself for the bitter autumn weather as he too exited the library. Being mentally prepared was apparently not enough as the chilly weather seemed to ruthlessly attack Harold once he stepped outside.

Finch was reminded once more why he normally stayed inside during the fall/winter season because he kept sniffling and resisting the urge to sneeze. However, a little chill was not going to stop him from at least checking the new number's place. There was no time to wasted in his exhausted mind, the only thing that mattered was starting the investigation and hoping it was a simple, stoppable crime.

"Besides you did want to walk." He muttered to Bear, who seemed to going at a much slower pace. The dog seemed to radiate disapproval and concern at the man, as though he knew this was a bad idea. However, Harold was already trying to form up possible scenarios for the new number and completely ignored the dog.

They only got one block away from the library when it happened. Tied up in befuddling thoughts, Harold was completely distracted when Bear suddenly came to a stop. He stumbled a little, and that was all the hesitation the dog needed.

John's phone rang as he exited the pharmacy, cold medicine in hand. Glancing at the Caller ID John realized that it had to be Harold. But why Harold would call him now was a puzzling question.

"Mr. Reese?" The normal eloquent tone Finch had was replaced by a tired and annoyed one. Listening to the background noise for a millisecond told John that Finch was not still inside the library but instead outside somewhere.

"Yes Finch?" Reese asked, with a hint of a growl in his voice. He was not pleased that Finch decided to go out, especially with the temperature dropping. Sick people needed a lot of rest to even get mildly better and obviously Harold was unwell.

There seemed to be a pause on the other end. Or was that an almost-silent sigh?

"He's your dog." Reese picked up the pace a little at that comment, almost a block away from the library.

"Where are you Finch?"

"Oh, I'm positive you'll have no trouble finding us." Worried, and more than a little curious, Reese picked up the pace and rounded the corner to find an amusing sight.

Bear sat, looking rather pleased with himself, and wagged his tail eagerly at the sight of his master. Finch, on the other hand, looked rather displeased at the situation.

"It seems you're a little," Reese paused, inwardly chuckling as he tried to find the correct word "tied up, Finch."

And so he was. Apparently, Bear's leash was long enough that Finch could actually be tied to a streetlight pole with no chance of escape without help. Looking irritated with the matter, it seemed Harold had learned his lesson when it came to underestimating Bear.

"I'm not sure if I should help you, Harold, you did get what you deserved."

"Mr. Reese, is that a smirk I see?"

He was suddenly interrupted by an adorable sneeze. But it wasn't from Finch.

_Fin _

(Oh and I don't own POI. Merely wanted to see if I liked writing for it as much as I like watching it )


End file.
